


Tu est très beau, Harry.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction - Band
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry's english, I'm not sure what else there is, Louis' french, M/M, There's smut, Top Harry, a bit of a misunderstanding, between harry and louis, i promise this isn't as boring as the summary makes it seem, naturally, or maybe it is idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English Harry helps French Louis move, they kiss, and it ends in sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu est très beau, Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D
> 
> First off, most of the French here is stuff of the top of my head, which actually isn't a lot.. even though I've been learning french for eight years? oops.  
> Anyways, since I don't think any of you really want to go back and forth from here to google translate, I'll put what most of the words I used here! :DD
> 
> Tu est très - you are very  
> Belle/Beau - Feminine form of beautiful, wonderful/masculine form of beautiful.  
> Merveilleux - Wonderful (eight different words for the same thing i swear)  
> C'est - It's/it is  
> Baise - Fuck  
> Moi - Me (I hope you would know that..)  
> S'il vous plaî - Please (also the store I buy my shoes at, whuddup.)  
> Bien - good/nice  
> Non - no (you should know this too u silly goose)  
> Oui/ouais - yes/yeah (srsly)  
> Taire - Shut up  
> Tout ce que - Whatever  
> Désolé - Sorry  
> Merci - Thank you
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not an expert at french, meaning I probably got some of the translations/masculine and feminine words incorrect, but whatever.. Enjoy!!

"Over here alright, Lou?"  
"Oui 'arry, merci,"

Harry lets out a big breath as he drops the rather large and heavy box, cringing when there's a small cracking sound, giving Louis an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry," he apologizes, "it was heavy."  
Louis gives Harry a look, but otherwise dismisses it, putting his hands on his hips as he scans the entire room. "That was the last box, correct?" Louis asks, looking back other as Harry's who's taken to sprawling out on the bed, foot resting by another one of the many boxes. "Yeah, there's nothing left at your old place. We're officially roommates," Harry says, smiling a bit. Meeting Louis had been - as cliche as it sounded - one of the best thing to ever happen to the boy. Harry had taken an immediate liking towards Louis, even before he had actually seen the boy and only got to speak to him once a week via the penpal program Harry had been forced into in his sophomore year. Though Louis' English had been too formal and a bit awkward, Harry could still tell the other boy was witty and funny, and just a little bit sarcastic. Harry had enjoyed talking to him immensely, so much that he had given the boy his Email and Facebook, telling Louis to 'add him and they could talk there, or whatever..'  
Now, nearly four years later, Harry was helping Louis move into what was now their flat in England, still impossibly smitten with the boy.

"Oui, roommates," Louis repeated, French accent lingering behind his words, not nearly as strong as it had been when he had moved to England a year ago. "C'mere, a hard worker like you needs a cuddle," Harry murmured as Louis yawned, the younger boy opening his arms as an invite. Louis crawled onto the bed and beside Harry, wrapping himself in Harry's arms great full, piercing blue eyes staring intently into Harry's own green ones. "Tu est très belle, 'arry." Louis muttered softly, tucking his face into Harry's collar bone, breathe warm and gentle against him. "Belle? Doesn't that mean beautiful?" Harry asked, ignoring the fluttering of his heart and the swoop of emotion in his stomach. "Oh, yeah. Not what I meant, though. Désolé. Trés merveilleux, my wonderful boy." Louis says, and Harry's heart falls, but only slightly. Louis had referred to him as 'his boy', which was something that he did often, but it always got Harry flustered and smiling dopily, even if Louis didn't mean to call him beautiful. 

"You are very beautiful as well," Louis compliments, drawing back slightly and blinking innocently twice, and Harry really can't help it when he leans forward and kisses Louis, cradling the side of his face maybe a little too tenderly, and kissing him a little to gently and a little to long. Kissing isn't even a thing him and Louis do often, just a thing that happens when they're celebrating or overly excited and don't know what to do with all the energy, so Harry has no excuse when he shifts back to catch his breath before kissing Louis again, shorter this time.  
"Get to sleep, alright? I'll finish unpacking." Harry says once he's pulled away, retrieving his half-asleep arm for under Louis' frame and pushing himself up, closing the door behind him.   
-  
By the time Harry sees Louis again, it's nearly three hours later and he's managed to unpack all of the other boys belongings, the empty boxes lining the hall to the flat's door "I've, uh. Put away all your stuff- or if you don't like where it is I could move it? I'm sorry, I should've-" Harry's rambling gets cut short when Louis steps up to him and wraps his arms around his waist, head resting against his chest. "C'est perfect, 'arry, merci." He says, smiling prettily up at Harry. "You're not too tired to make, eh, dinner, oui?" Louis adds after, fluttering his eyelashes convincingly. "Of course not, your majesty. Sit wherever your little heart desires and I'll be right back." Harry teased, Louis smiling thankfully before moving away, taking a seat on the couch.

Harry's back within twenty minutes, small stack of french toast, covered in syrup and sugar in one hand, and a bowl of strawberries in the other, carefully setting both down on the glass coffee table in front of Louis. “French toast for the French king,” Harry announces, and Louis giggles a bit before thanking Harry, picking the fork up and beginning to eat. Harry hovers for a few moments, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Sit,” Louis says, patting the spot next to him and Harry obeys; seating himself right beside the smaller boy, and opening his mouth patiently. “Want some?” Louis asks, amused, a forkful of sweet, syrupy French toast inches away from Harry's mouth.  
Harry makes a noise of consent and nods slightly, Louis rolling his eyes amused as he feeds the younger boy, making an over exaggerated moaning sound as he chews. “I'm an amazing cook.” Harry states, sounding the slightest bit smug. “Tout ce que,” Louis says, and Harry faintly remembers looking up the meaning of that one night when Louis and him had been Skyping, telling the other boy to 'whatever himself'. 

When Harry tunes back in to the real world from his mind he notices that Louis' still staring at him, his blue eyes flicking between Harry's mouth and his eyes. “Wazzit? There something on my face?” Harry asks self consciously. “Hm, on your lip,” Louis says, his eyes now blatantly directed on Harry's lips. “You're actually really good at speaking English, why don't you speak it all the time?” Harry asks attempting to change the subject and hopefully take Louis' focus off him, but it's completely in vain as the older boy shrugs, murmurs 'I don't know' as he leans closer. “Can I kiss you, Harry?” Louis questions suddenly and Harry feels like he might possible vomit with the amount of emotions that's flying through him. “L-Lou, we can't. We're just mates, yeah?” Harry tries to reason, his voice gone higher than usual as he leans back. “We don't have to be. You still want to kiss me, Harry. I know you do, and I would like to kiss you, so why not?” Louis makes an insanely good point, and Harry's three seconds away from throwing it all out the window and kissing the small boy into their both left with bright red bruised lips and glossy eyes, but the reasonable part of his brain sparks up and he back away again. “You're not- like. I kissed you earlier, yeah? Like a real proper kiss. This isn't just a guilt or pity thing, right? Because I don't need-” 

Harry pauses when he sees the frustrated look on Louis' face. “Non, non, non, taire. I wouldn't do something like this just because I felt bad, you know that. So just trust me, ouais?” Harry takes a deep breathe to calm himself. “Yeah,” he agrees, echoing Louis in English, Louis not bothering to hear anything else the younger boy may want to complain about before he's leaning forward and pushing his lips against Harry's, the taste of sugar and syrup still faintly there. 

Louis makes a pleased sound as Harry moves a hand to settle on his hip, finger tips inching under his shirt and and brushing against the bare skin there, tongue slipping out to lick along Louis' bottom lip. Harry makes a surprised sound as Louis takes control, crawling into Harry's lap, legs on either side of Harry's hips and fingers twisted in Harry's curls, hips rolling forward.  
“Louis,” Harry groans. “Fuck, Louis. Off, please.” Harry says, pulling at Louis' top, the older boy breaking away from Harry long enough to strip his shirt off before he's back to kissing, hard and dirty. Harry can feel himself thicken to complete hardness as Louis continues to grind his bum against him, back arched as he moves his hips expertly, the younger boy moaning uncontrollably. “Louis- Louis, I wanna fuck you,” Harry says without thinking, both boy freezing when they realize what's been said. Louis whimpers as he pressed his face into the crook of Harry's neck, nodding. “S'il vous plaît, please,” he whines, and within minutes Harry's got Louis wrapped around him as he carries the smaller boy towards his bedroom, kicking the door open and placing him on the bed. Harry rips off his own shirt and bottoms before crawls onto the bed, in between Louis' legs, pulling his sweats off along with his boxers, throwing them off the bed and into slowly growing pile of clothing on the floor.

“You look so pretty, Lou, all spread out for me, yeah? Good boy,” Harry murmurs, running his hands from Louis' shoulders to his hips, and down to his arse, squeezing. “Want me to fuck you now, love?” Harry asks, two fingers wondering down between the cleft of Louis' bum, rubbing against his hole, the older boy whining as his hips push down against the digits. Louis nods eagerly, and Harry smirks the slightest bit when he pushes the tip of his finger into Louis dry, hearing a small gasp before he withdraws, quickly grabbing the lube and condoms he keeps stashed under his bed. 

Louis arches an eyebrow at Harry but doesn't say anything, only moans when Harry pours the cool, slick substance onto his fingers and traces Louis hole, pushes his index finger in slowly. “Alright?” Harry questions unnecessary, the moans and whines emitting from Louis enough answer for him. “C'est bien, f-feels nice,” Louis stutters, another high pitched gas leaving him as Harry adds another finger, twisting and crooking them, attempting to find the angle that would leave Louis seeing stars.  
Soon enough got three fingers inside Louis, thrusting and turning them, fingertips rubbing against his prostate. “Harry, I-I'm okay, please,” the petite boy states, breathless, and Harry wastes no time in removing his fingers and retrieving the foil pack, ripping it open with his clean hand and teeth, looking like something from a bad porno. 

Harry rolls the rubber onto his leaking cock, moaning lowly from the pulse of pleasure that shoots through him from being touched for the first time since this whole thing started. “Gonna fuck you now, yeah? Stretch you out.” Harry mutters, mouthing at Louis' neck, distracting him as he pushes into the hilt, tight heat engulfing him. “Ha-arry!” Louis cries out, arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull the younger boy closer, until their chest to chest, every part of them touching.

“Shh, it's alright babe, you're good, yeah?” Harry sucks a mark onto the underside of Louis' jaw, licking over it to sooth the sting, beginning to roll his hips slowly. “O-oh,” Louis breathes. “Faster! s'il vous plaît Harry,” Louis pleas, and Harry bites his bottom lip hesitantly before he pushes himself a bit so he's up on his knees, gaining leverage by gripping onto Louis' waist and snapping his hips forward quickly, relentlessly, repeating the action again and again until Louis' crying out, words slurred together as he warns Harry that he's close, broken off french mixed in. “Baise-moi, baise-moi, fuck!” Louis chants, cursing repeatedly. “C'mon Louis, you gonna come for me?” Harry mumbles, voice low and breathy in Louis' ear, the smaller boy moaning loudly as he releases, cock pulsing untouched on his stomach, leaving a mess.  
Harry groans and he hunches forward, tucking his face into Louis' neck and biting down as his hips stutter a few more times before he comes hard inside Louis, chest heaving and mouth slack.

Louis winces as Harry pulls out, the younger boy tying off the condom as he stands on wobbly legs to the washroom, throwing out the used rubber and grabbing a flannel, dampening it a bit before he makes his way back towards Louis. The older boy is lying there dazed, his eyes twinkling brightly and bitten red lips fitted into a half smile. “Y'alright, Lou?” Harry asks, only mildly concerned. “Hm, well fucked,” the boy says, nodding slightly. Harry laughs lightly as he wipes off Louis' tummy, Louis frowning and shying away from the cool wetness.  
Tired and ready for a proper nap, Harry throws the flannel into the corner of the room before crawling into bed beside Louis, wrapping his long arms the boy and hugging him close, hearing his soft voice murmur something incoherent. “What was that?” Harry asks sleepily, attempting to stifle a yawn by biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Tu est très beau, 'arry."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are très apprécié! Very much appreciated! Also please tell me if you notice any great grammar mistakes and I'll try to fix them! I don't have a beta, so it's hard to make sure..  
> As always [my tumblr!!!!](http://spooksterlouis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
